Talk:Garo Master
: The Wizzrobe from Zelda II look like the KKK for sure. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :: can i change the stradegy section a small bit? by small bit exclude and say the complete opisite to what it says about using your shield. when ever you use the shield aganest him he just dances around you blocking your attacks. if you dont block and instead dodge his attacks it leaves him confused giving you the perfect opertunity to stirke. in short dodging is better then blocking in this battle. Oni Link 21:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) : Garo "Master" This guy's not necessarily the leader of the Garo. Lots of people have the title "Master" because they are experts of something (like combat), but do not necessarily lead everyone else in the thing they're a master of. The fact that regular Garo at first think Link is their master, even though he is wearing a regular Garo mask, actually implies that the Garo Master in this article is not their leader. I just wanted to clarify that somewhere since I'm going around the wiki changing it to his status as leader to a maybe. If someone has proof or some evidence that he's their leader please let me know.--Fierce Deku (talk) 23:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :A community decision has to be made before you change anything. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:15, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry if I was too hasty about this change. I've re-edited the articles (Garo Master and Garo) to say the he is the leader, like they said before, until further notice. Keep in mind that I had said in both articles that he might be their leader, not that he wasn't. I know Majora's Mask inside and out and reviewed quotes regarding the Garo Master, so I figured I had all the necessary information to prove his leadership was only a possibility. Since it seemed to me this was a logically determined fact, I edited it in without asking, and only posted this topic to clarify why I'd done it since people might wonder. The bow shoots arrows, and if the bow page didn't say that already, we'd all edit that in without asking about it (that's an admittedly obvious example but yeah). Anyway, I did change it back to what it was. So what do you guys think?--Fierce Deku (talk) 01:29, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :The title of "master" seems to be thrown around a lot these days, well, practically everywhere. I agree that claiming that Garo Master is their leader, simply based on its name alone, seems presumptuous at best, especially with no in-game facts backing that up. I still think that it's wise to mention the possibility that he might be a leader, though. From the Zelda point-of-view (and that of many other games) and how they usually handle enemy hierarchy, it's not an impossibility. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) It's been a little while since this was last mentioned and it's way down the recent edits list by now. I'm going to go with AK's advice and my original thoughts, and revert the pages to when they said he might be the leader, like I'd written the first time.--Fierce Deku (talk) 21:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC)